grossery_gang_web_series_shopkins_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Gooey-full Mind (Part 1)/Transcript
with Veronica Veggie Pizza standing on top of a counter. Cut back to the ground, where Dolly Donut is standing on an inflated juice box, which Veronica is right above. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Ready, Dolly? to Dolly. Dolly Donut: Let’s do this! back to Veronica Veggie Pizza, who jumps off the counter and onto the other end of the juice box. Veronica Veggie Pizza: BONZAI! launches in the air. Cut to Dolly in midair, cheering. Cut to Googy watching. Googy: Whoa! to a stack of tuna cans. Dolly crashes through them. Cut to the floor of the Small Mart, where a wave washes through, as Veronica rides on it with a popsicle stick. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Tunabunga! noises are heard. Pan to Bethany Broccoli writing in a notebook. Bethany Brococli: Whoa! Counting the one, multiplied by the tuna’s expiration date, (Reaches offscreen, grabbing Veronica and Soda Pops’ hands to count on.) you get… to Dolly eagerly looking at Bethany, still sitting in the tuna can pile. Bethany Broccoli: …Twenty points! New store record! to Dolly, getting out of the tuna can pile, looking triumphant. Dolly Donut: I am the greatest fried dessert that ever lived! And the only! to Veronica Veggie Pizza high-fiving Soda Pops. Pan back to the five. Googy: Ooh! Me next! (Starts running.) I’m gonna set a record for—(Slips in a puddle, landing down on his face.) back to the other four. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Uh, falling on your face? back to Googy, who turns around, revealing a green smudge on his face. Googy: Huh? (Chuckles nervously.) No, what I meant was… (Sniffs.) Hey, what’s that smell? to the other four, grinning and holding in laughter. Cut back to Googy. Googy: Eww! It’s me! Rag! Need a rag! (Grabs something on the ground and sticks it to him, it’s a piece of paper with a red F on it.) What’s going on? to Bethany Broccoli. Bethany Broccoli: Oh! That’s the store’s health department sticker. (Holds up a rag.) This is the rag. Googy: (Running in.) Who turned out the lights?! (Runs towards a counter edge.) I’ll find you! No one turns off Googy's— runs into the counter, breaking the sticker. Cut to the top of the counter, where a bottle and an overturned container of gumballs sit and are jostled. Three gumballs fall out. Cut to Googy, who reacts in pain as each one hits him. Cut back to the countertop, where the bottle rocks and falls off. Cut back to Googy, who is in a daze. The bottle breaks over him. Cut back to the other four, who laugh at Googy. Cut out to Googy, who is still in a daze. Googy: W-w-what’s going on? (Stumbles around, and then topples over, rolling away.) Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Laughs for a long while, then composes himself.) Sorry, Googy, but you gotta admit, that was hilarious! (He and the others look around, as it starts to dawn on them that Googy isn’t there.) Googy? Bethany Broccoli: Where did he go? Veronica Veggie Pizza: Googy? Googy? …Googy? Category:Episode Transcripts